


Boys are Stupid, Even my Brother

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	Boys are Stupid, Even my Brother

Sam and Dean were laying on the hood of Dean’s beloved car that their parents had given him last week for his birthday. Sam was drumming his fingers against the black metal nervously. He was squirming.  
“What’s up Sammy?” His fourteen year old brother had been acting weird for a couple of weeks.  
“Well, um, you know what? Never mind.” Sam replied quietly. Dean sighed heavily and hopped off, and Sam followed his lead.  
“Spill it. You’ve been acting weird for a while, you’ve obviously got something to say, what is it?”  
“Well, the thing is…” Sam paused. “Look, no matter what I tell you, you have to promise three things.” Dean looked at his brother beginning to get nervous.   
“Depends on what the three things are.”   
“You can’t tell mom and dad, and even if you get really mad, you can’t just leave me here.” He said, gesturing to the empty road around them. “And third, you can’t hate me.” Dean was getting full blown scared now. He didn’t know what his brother could possibly say that could make him hate the kid.  
“Spit it out.” Dean said nervously.  
“Well, I’m uh,” Sam muttered something incomprehensible.  
“You’re what?”   
“Uh, gay?” Sam, who was looking down at his shoes, looked up sheepishly to gauge his brother’s reaction. Dean stared at his brother wide eyed. Sam looked back down at his shoes expecting to get yelled at or possibly even hit, what he didn’t expect though, was for his brother to burst into laughter.  
“Wait, are you kidding?” He choked through laughter. Sam was upset by his brother’s reaction.   
“No.” He said quietly, disappointed that his brother found it so amusing that he decided to share a big part of his life with Dean.  
“Aw, Sammy, I’m just laughing because,” but he was cut off by another round of choking laughter.   
“Come on, let’s just go, if your eyes aren’t filled with tears from laughing too hard.” Though at the moment, Sam didn’t care, because it wouldn’t matter if they got into a car crash because Sam would already be long dead from embarrassment. He was about to open his car door, but Dean ran over and grabbed his arm.   
“Sammy, come on.” There was still a very amused smirk on his brother’s face, but he sobered up a little. “Me too.” He laughed a little bit more, so Sam rolled his eyes.  
“’You are too’ what?”  
“I’m gay too.” Sam got upset and wrenched his arm away, and got in the car, slamming it shut. Dean stood outside in a moment of confusion, but after a moment, he got inside and started the car.  
“Dude, I’m sorry for laughing.” He said after five minutes of driving.  
“It’s fine, whatever, I know you don’t take it seriously.” Sam replied both sad and angry, but keeping his voice controlled in a passive aggressive tone.  
“What do you mean I don’t take it seriously? I told you, I’m gay too. I just thought we were both so nervous telling each other, and that’s funny.” Dean replied seriously.  
“Yeah, that’s not funny either. I am actually gay, I like dudes, and saying you are too isn’t the comic genius you may have thought it was.” Sam said, annoyed.  
“It’s not a joke Sam. I have a boyfriend.” Sam looked at him in disbelief.  
“Okay, I’ll bite, who is this ‘boyfriend’ of yours?” He asked using air quotes.  
“Well,” Dean blushed. “You actually already know him.” What seemed like ten minutes, Sam’s bitch face finally disappeared.  
“You weren’t joking.” He stated, dumbfounded.  
“I told you I wasn’t!” Dean exclaimed.  
“I can’t believe you were dating Cas this whole time! I mean, I knew something was weird between you two, I never thought you were dating!” Sam said excitedly.  
“What? Who said it was Cas?” Dean asked, sure that he hadn’t mentioned it in passing.  
“I mean, if there was any guy that you would be dating, it would be Cas. Either that, or your boyfriend has no sense of jealousy. I mean really, you can’t even go into the same room as you two without feeling like you’re intruding.”  
“Okay, done talking about Cas. What about you little brother? Anyone to speak for?” Sam blushed. Dean glanced over and grinned.  
“Alright, who is it?”   
“You don’t know him, actually, I don’t even know that he knows about me.” Sam replied staring at his hands.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Gabriel.” He said, smiling as he said his name.  
“Why does that name sound familiar?”  
“Well, he’s a senior.” Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Wow, a freshman liking a senior, that’s original.” He said sarcastically.  
“Shut up, how old is your boyfriend?” He asked defensively.  
“Well, he’s not a freshman, he’s a junior.” He said judgingly.  
“Whatever.” Sam’s blush grew even redder, and his eyes were focused on his hand. Dean reached over and annoyed his brother by ruffling his hair.  
“Don’t worry about it Sammy, go for the cute senior boy.” They drove home with a new sense of comradery.


End file.
